channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Brother Teen Edition 6
Veggie Brother Teen Edition 6 (t6) is the sixth series of the online reality TV show spin-off, Veggie Brother Teen Edition. It launched on 22 July 2016 and will last for 51 days. Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In March 2016, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be the host of the sixth teen edition of Veggie Brother; whilst Nicky Pepper would host the weekend highlights show, Live Nominations shows, and the new spin-off show; Diary Room Uncut. Format changes For the sixth series of Veggie Brother Teen Edition, the voting will revert back to Vote to Evict. Also this series, penalty points are being issued in rule breaks once again. Also this series, in addition to the £500,000 prize; the winner will also get a £250 gift certificate, and a trip of a lifetime courtesy of show sponsors Veg Mobile and Unendlich Ein Airlines respectively. The season has lowered the number of shows to just 5 days a week: Sundays and Wednesdays will air highlights shows; Nominations on Mondays; Evictions on Fridays; and Diary Room Uncut on Saturdays, with all shows airing at 9pm. Twists This series brought in multiple twists; the first of which is called "The Deux", which gives a housemate or multiple housemates a 2 week reprieve of nominations and immunity. The second is simply called "Reset", which gives the housemates a chance to reset the week; after nominations or an eviction has happened, effectively nullifying the nominations and/or public vote for the week; therefore extending the series by a week. Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother t6 Housemates On Day 1, 16 Housemates entered the house. Daily summary The main events in the Veggie Brother House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the Friday and/or Sunday episodes. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Tasks Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for two points, and the second housemate was nominated for one point. If a housemate has the Nominations Grenade, the nomination is for 3 points; unless a punishment or twist affects nominations. Nominations Grenade The Nominations Grenade is a weekly twist to nominations. It is a special secret power given to a housemate. The Nominations Grenade gives an advantage to that housemate for nominations in that given week. They usually have 1 nomination that is for 3 points, unless a punishment or twist affects nominations. * In Week 1's nominations, Dean was given the normal 3 point grenade. * In Week 2's nominations, Unity was given 9 points to nominate with or to use to gain secret information related to nominations. * In Week 3's nominations, Amir and Gwen were given 9 points each to nominate with or to use to gain secret information related to nominations. * In Week 4's nominations, Laetitia gave everyone (including herself) 6 points to nominate with. * In Week 5's nominations, Peter was given the normal 3 point grenade; and the power to nullify another housemates' nominations. He nullified Unity's nominations. Note: The Housemate(s) holding the grenade, each week it was in play, is marked in green. Finale points detailed In July 2018, it was revealed that the 2-way vote split using all of the points for Brianna and Dean was about a 49%/51% split. Notes * The Housemate(s) with "The Deux" powers are marked in orange. * This week, only 2 housemates will have "The Deux" powers; unlike other weeks where 4 or 3 people will. * This week, (except for Unity, and the housemates with "The Deux") everyone must nominate 1 person for 3 points. * Laetitia got removed for homophobic remarks towards Jordan and Peter. As she was ejected while facing eviction; her voting line closed, and the eviction will go on as planned. * As it is the last week for "The Deux", only 1 housemate will have powers. * Even though they are replacement housemates, Jonas and Zenith will nominate; but they cannot be nominated. * For the Week 6 eviction, in a Veggie Brother first; a quadruple eviction occured. Housemates evicted were announced in order of their eviction percentages from least (Evictee #1) to greatest (Evictee #4). And in order to have the rest of the group nominated, housemates would have to give 1 male and 1 female a pass to the final. Housemates chose Brianna and Jonas to go to the final on Day 51. * This week, the public are voting to win; rather than evict. The evicted housemates, and the public will vote using the points system, like the Veggie Brother 4+1 final. External links *Official site